Happy Ending?
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: The final story to Just A Little Magic. This story follows A Painful Reunion. If you haven't read the other ones do not read this one. Contains Chararcter Dead! Don't like, Don't read.


Happy Ending?

"Ahhhh." Alex screamed as she started to push.

"The first one is coming. Push Alex!" Jerry said from between his daughter's legs.

Blood was everywhere around Alex and her father. She was in pain. She felt her stomach tighten and she couldn't help but push. Anything to stop the pain. All she kept thinking was where was Justin. She mumbled a spell and sent a thought out to Justin.

Back with Max and Justin.

*thoughts*

*Justin! You have to help me. They are going to kill the babies! Please Justin! I can't hold on!*

Justin heard Alex's cries and jumped up from where he was tied. Strength filled his body like never before and he broke through the thin ropes.

"Max! I'm sorry but you're done!" Justin said a spell and tied Max up. Max squirmed and tried to break free but Justin knock him out. Justin grabbed his wand and teleported to Alex.

With Alex, Theresa and Jerry.

"Here comes the head! Push Alex!" Jerry screamed.

"Come on baby, push. It will be over soon." Theresa said.

"Ahhhh! You're crazy! Both of you! It won't be over! You are going to kill MY BABIES! IT WILL NEVER BE OVER! AHH!" Alex screamed as she pushed.

"Here it comes!" Just as the baby was about to enter the world, Justin popped in and hit Jerry on the back of the head and knocked him out. Sadly, Jerry fell forward on to Alex's swollen belly and crushed the small child coming out of her. Theresa pulled a gun out from behind her and shot Justin in the leg. But he didn't stop. He ran forward and knocked the gun out of Theresa's hand and knocked her out. Alex could still feel the tightening of her stomach and couldn't stop from pushing. She had lost so much blood. She reached for Justin. Justin ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"You have to deliver the other two Justin. Please! Ahhh!" Alex screamed. Justin moved Jerry's lifeless body and removed the dead child. It was a girl. Justin looked at the child and placed the lifeless small girl on a cloth. Then he went between Alex's legs and saw a head coming.

"Alex, baby, I see a head. All you need to do is push. Come on babe. I know you can do this! You're strong!" Justin said.

Alex pushed with all she had. The baby finally came out. He heard a cry. And looked at Justin wrapping the baby in his shirt.

"It's a boy." He said tears in his eyes. As he was about to set the child down Max popped into the room, head down, and crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm here to help. Please, they made me do it." Max said falling to his knees after seeing the dead baby girl. He cried even harder when he touched the pale cheek.

"Max, i forgive you, but we can't cry now! Alex needs us!" Justin said handing the small baby boy to him.

"Ahhhh! JUSTIN!" Alex cried.

Justin returned to her and saw another head coming. "Come on baby! It's all most over! Push! One bug push and it's all over honey!" Justin said.

Alex pushed and soon the room was filled with another cry. Alex looked at Justin holding the baby in his arms.

"It's a girl." He said. Max had given him his shirt to cover the child. He grabbed Max's shirt with a smile. Alex took one last look at her young brother and her older brother/lover, then closed her eyes. She felt faint and passed out.

Justin looked over and saw Alex was passed out. He put the small child down and went over to Alex.

"Alex. Alex!" He checked her pules and felt nothing. "NO! ALEX!" He said and started CPR. But it didn't help. She had lost too much blood. She was gone. Just like the small child the was born first. He sat in a pool of her blood and cried. Max got up still holding the now sleeping small male baby and placed his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"She's gone, Max. Alex is dead." He cried. Justin finally got up and grabbed the small living female baby. He cleaned the babies and dressed them after leaving them with Max he cleaned the dead baby girl and Alex. Dressing them both nicely and preparing them for a funeral.

(4 years later)

"Daddy, why don't Alex and I have a mommy like the rest of the kids at my school?" Jimmy asked his father Justin.

"Alex! Come here. Let's sit down, Jimmy." Justin said to his son.

Jimmy looked a lot like Theresa. Curly dark brown hair and tanish skin. But Alex, Jimmy's sister looked a lot like, well, Alex. She had beautiful black hair that had a few long curls and paleish skin with deep brown eyes. Also she had that rebel attitude just like Alex and was very artistic.

"Yes daddy?" Alex said coming to sit with her father and twin brother.

"I think it's time i show you something." Justin pulled out his wand and teleported them to Alex's grave.

"Who's Alex Russo?" Jimmy asked. "And why does she have the same name as sister?"

"She is your mother." Justin said with a sad smile.

"What happened to her daddy?" Alex asked.

"She passed away when she was having you guys." Justin said.

"So it's my fault mommy is dead?" Alex said as tears ran down her face.

"No no no, honey. It's not your fault. Sometimes, it's just time for people to go on. But don't worry one day we will see mommy again. Please baby, don't cry." Justin said holding little Alex in his arms.

"Daddy. Who's Daisy Russo?" Jimmy asked pointing to another grave next to Alex's.

"She was your sister. She died when she was born. Along with mommy." Justin said with Alex still in his arms.

"Daddy, will we ever met our other sister?" Jimmy asked.

"One day all five of us will be together. But for now, we live our lives in memory of those we lost." Justin said pulling his son in for hug. Justin kneeled there with his two children in his arms. He had never been this happy and sad at the same time. She smiled then got up as his children each grabbed one of his hands and he teleported them back home.

"Hey guys! I brought ice cream!" Max said coming into the house.

"Uncle Max!" The twins said together and ran to hug Max.

"Uncle Max, daddy took us to go see mommy and our sister. Did you know about them?" Alex asked.

"Yes. And you know what? You look just like your mommy." Max said hugging Alex. "Now come on! Let's eat some ice cream!" The children ran off with Max and Justin went into his bedroom.

"Oh, Alex. You'd be so proud of them." Justin said as he held a picture of Alex in his hand.

"I am proud of them. And i'm proud of you too." Justin turned around to find Alex standing there with a small child cradled in her arms.

"Alex? Is that really you?" Justin said.

"Meet your other daughter. Isn't she pretty?" Alex said showing him the small child.

"She's beautiful. Just like you. I miss you baby." Justin said with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry any more. It hurts when I see you cry. Be glad you have little Alex and Jimmy. Take care of them and I'll take care of little Daisy here. We'll be waiting for you all. See you soon, my love." Alex said then vanished.

Justin cried for a while then fell asleep. He though of all the things he and Alex could have done but he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the memories of his children's first words and when they learned to walk. He smiled in his sleep. He knew it wasn't the life he had planed but, he wouldn't have it any other way.

(This is the final story. There will be no more. Thank you to everyone who followed this story and thank you to all who reviewed! You all rock! The next series i'll be working on will be an NCIS fanfic..be on the look out for it! Thank you all once again! It's you guys that make it possible for me to write these fanfics! Without you guys i'm nothing!)


End file.
